A Hot Affair
by MyNameIsAlois
Summary: Jack's wife is a naughty wife. OCxOC. One-shot. Lemon. Only for 18 and above . Don't like, don't read.


**A.N. Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! This time it's between a Nidoking and a Lucario. And for the record, Pokemon here wear clothes, but I won't emphasize Jack's or Nate's clothes, because I hate them.**

**Nate: Whaaaat? I thought you had it planned yesterday.**

**Me: That was yesterday, now shut up!**

**Nate: No! Hmph!**

**Jack: What's going on here, guys?**

**Amanda: Oh nothing. Just having a little 'fun' with Nate. -wink-**

**Jack: Oh okay. See ya later.**

**Me: Enjoy le show. :)**

**And also.**

**Nate Richards - Nidoking**

**Amanda Niestas - Lucario**

**Jack - Dewott**

**Jack: You didn't include my last name!**

**Me: Yeah shut up.**

* * *

I can't help but picture Jack's hot wife straddled across my lap. Those firm tits, as they bounce up and down as she screams out my name in my mind. Well sure it's wrong for me to have her there in the first place. I just cant help myself!

I, Nate Richards, Nidoking, owner of PokeCity's prestigious luxury shop, had fallen head-over-heels for Amanda Niestas.

God made that woman for guys to have hardcore, sweaty, sexual thoughts about. It all started about a year ago. Jack, my good friend, invited me over to watch a football game.

I get there and the most gorgeous woman, brought out a plate of chips and dip. When I say gorgeous I really mean the most beautiful slut you could ever dream you had your hands on. And some might think, how would Jack, a fucking Dewott, get this hot Lucario on his side?

She wore this small tight shirt that looked like it could have been her teen daughters, with no bra! Her white jeans revealed a thin black thong. The true outfit of a slut, am I right? Or am I right? Her eyes were on me from the moment she walked through the kitchen door.

She ranked at least a 10 on my slut chart. Every guy has a rank system of the women they see and want to fuck. Level 10 is a level of slut that's so hot, that no guy could hold back his urges. Firm tits and a nice big ass makes that slut, and that slut was Amanda Niestas.

There we were on the couch about to watch the Raiders spank some ass. She sat right between Jack and I, and grazed my leg every so often as we cheered to the T.V. Her furry leg felt soft on my purple hide.

Jack fucked up and had to take an office call, so he walked into the next room. She got up seconds after him and went towards the kitchen. I felt a little thirsty anyway, so I followed her into the kitchen to grab a "glass of water."

Damn her ass looked so good in those tight white pants. I wanted a bite, just a taste. Boy was I deluding myself. If I got a taste of anything she had to offer it would only be the beginning.

I needed for those pink lips to grip around my dick and suck me down like I knew she could do.

"Hey, can I get a cup? I'm thirsty." I told her when she turned around and spotted me with my eyes glued to her ass.

"Of course, what kind of hostess would I be if I left my guests wanting for anything?" She giggled and turned to the counter.

She reached up to her tip toes about to get a cup. I took that as an invite, could you blame me? I walked right up behind her and ground my cock right against her ass. I reached just passed her hand and grabbed onto a cup. She moaned a low surprised sound as I dropped my head into her neck, taking in a nice deep breath of her fragrance. My cock jumped into life faster then it ever had.

Being the slut I knew her to be, she pushed her ass right back into me. I gripped a hold of one of her breasts and bit down into her neck. My fingers ground roughly at her hardened nipple. She tried to stifle down a moan as I pulled her even closer. I put the cup down onto the counter in front of her.

I'm not sure if she was surprised or if she thought this was just a game. But I was about to crack down on her with the dick i know she needed. Her hands gripped around my wrist as I tried to push my free hand down her pants. She whimpered as I gripped harder on her breast.

She wasn't going to get out of this in one piece. She shook her head as I bit down against her neck again. Her entire body pushed back against mine. I knew she wanted it. My hand finally reached that nice small thong.

Her legs spread wide as she groaned low and bit down on her bottom lip. I gripped onto that thong yanking the shit out o it. Making it dig into those lovely cunt lips. Her body bowed against me as i let the strings go. My fingers pushing down more, and grazed over a nice soft patch of hair. I went down further, until my finger pushed her already wet lips apart.

I ground deep into her hungry slit. This slut was hot and ready. I pumped my finger in and out of her slit a few times and could smell her arousal.

"That was the office," I heard Jack say, as I tore my hands off of her.

"We're in here Jack." I yelled out to him as she fixed her cloths as fast as she could.

I took the cup from in front of her and went to the sink. I washed my hands just as he walked into the kitchen and chuckled. My cock ragged deep in my pants as I pushed it against the sink.

"If I had a dime for every time I was called to be someone's attorney I'd be rich," he said, as he smacked my back.

"Well that's what you get for being the junior executive," I said, as I filled up my cup with water.

His wife shivered slightly as she bent down in the fridge and brought out some more dip.

"Aww honey you work so hard to keep everyone happy," Jack said, and walked over to her and kissed the back of her head.

I smirked and watched her as she turned to hug him. She bit down into her bottom lip as she looked directly in my eyes. 'Oh she is going to keep me happy that's for sure,' I thought to myself.

I nod my head once to her and wink as she flushed bright red. I walked out of the kitchen back to sit down and watch the game. Jack came back out with the dip in his hands.

I shrugged when I didn't see Amanda and went back to the game. That was the first encounter that I had with Mrs. Amanda Niestas. It would be about two weeks later that I would go without seeing her. But it wasn't going to go another week.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to find someone watching the game that's coming on tomorrow," I said to Jack as we walked out of our offices.

"Oh? Do you want to come over and watch it with me and the missus?" he asks.

"I would love to." I chuckle smacking his shoulder.

"Cool, can you come around 12? It's a little while before the game, but I have to grill."

"I'll be there." I nod to him as we walk to our cars.

I get in my car, and I can't stop my thoughts as they drift to Amanda. That round ass pushing against my dick as she bites down on her bottom lip... I flip back to reality and realize that Jack is standing at my window. I start to freak out. Quickly I realize that he didn't know what I was thinking. I roll my window down and give him a fake smile.

"What's going on man?" I ask.

"Are you OK? It seems like you were deep in thought."

"I'm fine man, just been pent up for a while, and in need of a good fuck." I smirk at him as he chuckles.

Jack reaches out with a fist giving me a nuck. "I hear you. Amanda and I haven't done anything in a while."

I want to tell him that I was about to handle his responsibilities for him. I carried on with my fake smile, and told him I'd see him tomorrow.

I wake up hard and horny as hell, with thoughts of Amanda. I take a quick cold shower and get dressed heading out the door, without a lick of food. I could think of a few things to eat at Amanda's.

I smirk to myself as I pull up outside of their house. Amanda wore a short sun dress and was bent over in her car getting out groceries.

I approach her watching as she bends over deep in the trunk. That dress hanging just at the back of her knees. As the wind blows, it shows off a bit of her upper thigh. I smack her ass hard and she jerks up and drops all of the groceries onto the floor.

"What the hell?" She yells out as she grips onto her ass.

"You liked it," I say with a chuckle and bend down in front of her as I collect all of the groceries.

I get back up and look at her as she stands there with red cheeks. I chuckle again and take the groceries into the house.

"Hey you made it." I hear Jack's muffled yell from outside in the back yard through the glass door.

I lift my hands full of groceries to him as he turns back to the grill. I put the groceries on the counter just as Amanda walks into the kitchen. I walk right up to her and grip her head hard. I pull her to me and push my tongue into her mouth.

She stands there for a moment not moving a single muscle. Then I feel her hands grip onto me and pull me closer. She grinds her tongue back up and down against mine.

Her breath grew harder as I gripped a tighter hold of her head, yanking her lips off of mine. I grip onto the edge of her dress and push it up over her hips.

"No! Don't!" She moans softly as I push her up onto of the counter.

I yank her fur back more as her head tilts against the cabinets. My fingers push into her panties and grind up and down her soppy slit. I grip onto her panties and snatch them until they rip off of her. She gasped as I released her and put her panties in my pocket.

"You... You can't have those," she moans, as she leaves her legs spread opened wide.

"Oh? I can't?" I ask as I kneel in front of her.

"No! Fuck, what are you doing?!" She moans out as her head drops back and her hips push to my tongue as I take a pre-game snack.

She grips onto my head moaning as my tongue slides up and down her slit.

"Shit!" She moans.

Her hips push forward as I begin to withdraw my mouth. She whimpers and pushes her hips to my face even more. I pull my head back all the way and lift my claws to her cunt.

She nods and spreads her legs wider, as she wiggles on the counter. Winking at her I grip her, pulling her down from the counter top.

I push my lips onto hers and stick my tongue into her mouth. We share her lovely pussy juices until I pull away and smirk at her.

I turn and walk out with a little piece of the panties poking out of my pocket. I hear her groan as I pull the door open to the back yard. I step out with a deep rich breath of success.

"Hey, I'm glad you made it!" Jack says, as he stands by the grill with a huge smile on his face.

"Yea, I just took care of the groceries"

"Oh wow, you didn't have to. Amanda would have done it."

"Oh it was no problem. I mean I'm here so might as well lend the helping hand right?" I chuckle and walk over to him as I look down into the grill.

"Smells great," I say.

"Oh thanks. Amanda likes when I grill." He shrugs and flips the burgers.

I look around at the food he was already done with. I try to think of some reason for a store trip to pop up.

"These burgers have onions grilled into all of them?" I ask.

"Oh yea, it's a family recipe." He looks at me smiling.

"Oh," is all I say as I look down into the grill.

"You don't eat onions?" He asks as he looks back into the grill and takes the burgers off.

"No, I don't. But it's OK I'll just eat when I get home." I look up at him with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Well you don't have to do all of that. I can run back to the store to get some more meat and make you your own burgers." He chuckles and closes the grill.

"Are you sure? I don't want to inconvenience you."

"Of course I am sure. You're my guest, just relax." We make our way into the house.

"Thanks, Jack." My cock begins to get hard as images of Amanda, spread wide as she screams my name, fill my head.

"Amanda honey?" He yells for her as I sit down on the couch.

"Yes dear?" She yells out from down the hall.

"I'm going to run to the store for a minute, I have to pick up some meat and coal, it shouldn't take me long."

"OK see you guys later then." She smiled as she came around the corner and stood next to Jack.

"Oh honey, he's not going. It will only take me a minute." He smiles and kisses her forehead.

Her eyes dart to me as I run my tongue over my top lip. I could swear I saw her nipples get hard.

"OK dear, hurry back." She smiles and looks up to him.

"Thought he would never leave." I say standing up just as the door closes and Jack walks to his car.

"Now, you wait a minute. The store isn't that far..." she stutters as I climb off of the couch.

My cock hard already as I lift my eyebrow looking down at her dress.

"You put on some more panties?"

"No." She whispers and looks down blushing slightly.

"I knew you were a slut." She blushes even more as I stand in front of her. I open my arms and she hesitates for a moment.

"Just to be clear... This is a one time thing. I love Jack and it would kill him if he found out." She whimpers laying her weight into my open arms.

"It can be one time, depending on how tight your pussy is." I lift her into my arms.

Her legs grip around my waist as I turn with her. Beginning to walk back towards the hall.

"No! The couch please!" She urges me.

"OK," I say, continuing to move to the hall.

Her body wiggles as she tries to break free from my grip.

"No, please not the bedroom, please!" She yells as I bit down into her neck.

She moans loud and she whimpers struggling in my arms. Her pussy grinding nice and hard against my cock. The only thing separating us are my clothes.

"Please!" She yells as I push their door open.

"Shut up, slut!" I yell at her as she shakes her head.

I walk across the room to the large bed, unzipping my pants and shifting her in my arms.

"I want to fuck you on the bed."

"Please not the bed." She yelps as I throw her onto the bed.

My pants fall quickly as I land down between those nice soft thighs. My hips line up with hers as she spreads her legs wider for me. I poke my tip in and out of her tight walls.

"Fuck, for a slut you got a nice tight pussy." I chuckle softly gripping onto her neck holding her firmly to the bed.

"I don't do this often." She moans as she bites down on her bottom lip.

"I knew you were a slut from the first time I looked at you, Amanda." My hips rush forward.

She yells loud as her body shivers hard around me. My tip impaling her as her walls try to make room for me. I slump forward moaning as I lay my weight against her.

"Holy shit!" I moan into her ear as my cock throbs hard on the verge of exploding in her already.

"Please." She moans softly to me.

Her hips grinding up against mine, making my cock inch in and out of her.

"You want to go to the couch?" I ask, looking down into her eyes.

"No, please fuck me here, now!"

I lift my hips and grind back deep inside of her. I close my eyes, gripping her closer. Her back lifts off the bed as her pussy grips me more. Her ankles lock around my hips nudging me deeper. I pick up speed, grinding into her hot slick walls.

"Damn. When was the last time you fucked?" I pant, moaning against her neck.

"Oh! Oh! Yes!" She moans as I cover her mouth with my claw.

"Shut up slut!" I moan down at her as I begin ramming my dick deeper into her cunt.

My balls smack at her ass roughly as she howls into my hand. I pull my hand off of her mouth and lift up slightly. I look down at her as she is spread wide and moaning loud.

My hips pick up speed as fast as they can go as her walls tremble and pulse around my cock. A light coat of sweat layers my body. I pull out, and roll her onto her stomach.

"Get on your knees slut." I pant as she complies.

Her nice round ass moves in the air as her pussy leaks down onto the bed. She bites down on her bottom lip looking back at me as she pushes her hips back feeling my cock poke at her frame.

I love doggy style, what a sight to see. I grip onto her hips and ram my cock back deep inside of her. My hips flex as my tip drags in and out, spreading her walls out further.

I pick up the pace as I grip onto her head yanking her back hard. Her back arches deep as I send my cock flying at her cunt. My balls slapping at her pussy.

She moans out louder with each of my thrusts as she pushes back against me. I feel the rush of the hot cum pulsing up my shaft.

"No please don't cum in me, please!" She moans loud gripping my ass and pulling me closer to her.

"Let go of me if you don't want me to cum in you." I yell as my hips push harder against hers.

"Ahhhh fuck!" She moans, paws grabbing my ass, pulling me even closer.

My hips continue to push deep at her. She explodes around my cock. She makes me erupt hard into her frame. My body shivers hard as she grinds back against me, milking me for all I have.

"Shit. Mmmmm fuck..." She moans as she collapses down against the bed.

"Fuck." I moan pulling back.

A small trail of my cum follows me out and dribbles onto the bed. I collapse down onto the floor panting and lifting up my pants.

"Thanks for the fuck," I say, knowing that we've only begun.

I walk out as she lays there on the bed. I close the door and walk to the kitchen. Breathing hard and zipping my pants and wiping the sweat off my face. The front door opens, and in walks Jack.

"Hey what I miss?" He chuckles as he walks into the kitchen picking up a plate and smacking my shoulder.

"Oh nothing." I shrug smiling to him having caught my breath.

"Where's Amanda?"

"She is in the back I believe, she said something about washing a load of clothes? I don't know," I say, looking into the sink and getting a cup of water.

"I love her so much, she is so wonderful," he says.

He unloads the groceries from the bags. Prepping the meat into patties and seasoning them. He smiles to me showing me the patties as I give him thumbs up while drinking the water.

I chuckle as he walks out the door a few minutes later. I hear the footsteps before I turn my head to see Amanda as she walks into the kitchen.

"That was Jack," I say low.

She moves across the kitchen floor and hugs me close from the front. She kisses along my chest as her hands push up and down my back.

"You'd better stop before I fuck you right here on this counter top." She giggles as we spin slightly.

Lifting her up in my arms and kissing her deep. I push her ass onto the counter top and unzipping my pants as my cock slowly peeks out getting harder. Her legs lock around me as our tongues lap against each other in my mouth. I pull my head back, looking in her eyes.

"What a slut!" I smirk.

"You seem to love it." She says as she rocks her hips forward.

My tip pushes into her wet pussy lips as she lets her head fall back. My tip slowly pumps up and down her slit. Our juices slime out of her pussy onto the counter top.

What a way to start a hot affair. I feel bad for Jack sometimes. But the way I see it... Amanda's choice was obvious.

* * *

**A.N. So we conclude another lemon. Read and review! Thanks for reading! And note, Pokemon is not mine! Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and/or Gamefreak. I only own the OCs of this story.**


End file.
